Twisting Twilight
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella doesn't really care. Going out with her friends she meets Ivan Zeklos. Dimitris' best friend who faked his own death, but why? How will these two handle meeting and what will happen afterward, love or hate? And can Bella deal with other kinds of vampires? Rated M to be safe.
1. Meeting each other

BPOV

He left, he fucking left me! Telling me I'm not good enough for him, that he never loved me. Pathetic little boy, he will be seventeen forever, what does he know about love. I may have never been in a relationship before but neither had he. And when the asshole finally was, he became possessive in the worst of ways, making all the decisions and look where that got him!

I didn't want that freaking party but no one ever listens to the human 'cause vampires are so superior! Ugh! What a joke. It wasn't Jaspers' fault that's for sure, no it was Edwards' or maybe Alices'. She should have seen it when she decided to wrap the gifts. Maybe she wanted me to die and figured that I Jasper did it nobody would care. Whatever the reason, I won't ever have to see them again.

I guess I should be getting home to make dinner for Charlie. Whistling I walked back to the house, an immense feeling of freedom coming over me. I was finally free of that possessive bastard. Stepping into the house I walked to the kitchen and started dinner.

When Charlie got home he seemed worried, but when he saw me in the kitchen the worry seemed to melt away.

"Bells, you're completely fine!" He all but screamed.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I answered slightly confused.

"Well the Cullens left and I know you were close with them, especially with Edward and Alice." He explained.

"Oh yeah that, Edward just broke up with me. It's not that big of a deal." I told him.

"Okay, well good, I never liked that kid anyway and that pixie was just too hyper." That seemed to be the end of the conversation and Charlie focused on his dinner. After dinner I did the dishes, my homework and went to bed. I was so done with this day and to be honest with being such a goody two shoes. I used to be capable of having fun. Time to bring the old Bella back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up the next morning I felt the same feeling of freedom that I had felt yesterday walking back to the house. Edward was finally gone and if I had to believe him, he wouldn't be coming back, Thank God!

I quickly took a shower and dressed, picking out my clothes I decided to tough it up a little. I picked out some dark wash skinny jeans and a black tank-top. After searching trough my closet I found a black/gray like denim jacket with buttons. For make-up I decided to keep it simple with some eye-liner and mascara, the finishing touch was my lipgloss, making my lips look just a tad bit fuller. Pleased with the effect I went downstairs. I had actually always loved make-up but Alice always used way too much, making me look as fake as Lauren.

Downstairs I quickly ate and went to school. When I got there Jessica and Lauren were already there, great, they were probably waiting to grill me about the Cullens sudden departure.

"So Bella, we heard Edward dumped you and because you wouldn't accept it they decided to move, fearing for their lives 'cause you threatened him." Lauren started out as soon as I got out of my truck. She was obviously trying to get me to react but I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. So I continued walking just ignoring her when Jessica caught up with me. I was startled when she softly asked me how I was doing. Because she really wanted to help me it seemed I truthfully answered: "I'm fine Jess, he turned out to be such an asshole, I can't find it in me to care."

"Really but you guys seemed so good together?"

"We really did didn't we? Don't get me wrong we used to be, but the way he dumped me was awful, like he was trying to make himself feel better, while trying to make me feel as if I was nothing."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that, he seemed so grown up." She said surprised.

"He was, everywhere but the romantic department."

"So you guys never…." She trailed off suggestively.

"No never, even though I wanted to. He would never go past chaste kisses, we never even made out!"

"Oh My God, I am so glad I never dated him, it must have been horrible, especially with how possessive he seemed." I was surprised she had picked up on the possessiveness, but she had always been smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

"Yeah, it kinda was, but thanks for just talking to me, it's a hell of a lot better than what Lauren did." I told her, being truly thankful for her kindness, I may already be over Edward, but words like hers are never good to hear.

"Lauren is just jealous, always has been, just keep on ignoring her, eventually she'll give up."

"You really think she can still change?" I asked incredulously.

"No, but I can hope." She replied wistfully. "She used to be nice you know, I don't know what happened to cause this behaviour, maybe some people just grow up differently."

The second Jess finished, Angela came towards us.

"Omg Bella, are you okay? I heard about the Cullens." She asked.

"Yes really, and now stop worrying 'cause I am done talking about Edward fucking Cullen." I answered her.

And with that Jessica changed the subject, stating that no matter how I felt, I could use a girls night out so we made plans for the next night to go see a movie. And with my friends bickering about which movie to see, I felt better than I had since I had come to Forks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night

Ivan POV

As I came home that evening I had a feeling that thins were going to change. My friends and I were going to the movies, I hadn't been paying a lot of attention to the discussion of which movie we were going to, but it had something to do with witches. I didn't go out a lot, because of the risk of being seen by a moroi or dhampir. I know I hurt a lot of people with what I did but I had to. If it hadn't been for my future happiness than for that of my best friends'. If I ever saw him again, I knew the first thing I was going to do was duck and run for cover 'cause a pissed of 6 foot 7 Russian isn't exactly safe to be around. Except for her, but that's not something to think about right now.

"Dude, what are you thinking about, we've gotta get going if we wanna make it to the movies on time." Dave said, getting me out of my thoughts. The guy was a good friend but I couldn't help but miss Dimka, my best friend.

"Finally, you take longer than my girlfriend man." John told me.

There were four of us me, Dave, John and Mikael. John was the only one who was dating someone, though the girl was a slut, he seemed to like her.

With one backwards glance at my apartment we set out to the movies. The guys had apparently decided on 'Hans and Gretel witch hunters' so we bought the tickets and found our seats. Just after we had sat down three girls sat down in the empty seats next to me. One was brunette, she was sitting next to me, next to her was a blonde and the last one had dark brown hair. After my once over of the girls the movie started and any chance I had of talking to the gorgeous brunette next to me were gone.

The movie was alright but suddenly got a hell of a lot better when there was a scary scene and the brunette jumped and landed in my arms, she felt good to have there, like she belonged there and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

She looked up and blushed when she saw me looking at her and whispered a quick sorry. As the movie ended I caught the girl by her arm before she could walk away.

"Hi I'm Ivan." I introduced myself.

"Hi Ivan, I'm Bella, I'm really sorry for what happened." She apologized again.

"It's fine, actually I was wondering if you would be willing to go out with me?" I asked, even surprising myself a little bit. She looked a little surprised, but soon smiled.

"I would like that a lot actually." I was relieved when she said yes and wanted this date to happen as fast as possible, so I asked her number which I got and we decided I would pick her up tomorrow for lunch, to keep it simple. I didn't see the need for it but she seemed to be more comfortable with it. She gave me her address as well and then her friends dragged her away, giggling all the way. When I got home later that night I couldn't help but feel that everything I had sacrificed was finally paying off.

BPOV

After I gave Ivan my number and address Jess and Angela dragged me off, giggling as I told them he had asked me out and that we would go for lunch tomorrow. They were happy that I had already moved on but did warn me that he might just only want sex. To which I replied: "Why do you think it's a lunch date?"

When they dropped me off my dad was still awake and deciding to be the good daughter I told him I had met someone at the movies and was going out for lunch with him tomorrow.

He was surprised but didn't mind it and told me he wouldn't be here during lunch so to have fun. After that, I went to bed, thinking of a pair of sparkling blue eyes. I just knew that this was going to be a good thing.


	2. The Date

**(A/N) So I forgot to do this with the first chapter, I do not own Twilight or Vampire Academy. Stephenie Meyer and Richelle Mead do. As you have probably already noticed my Bella is quite a bit different, I just wanted to give her more of a spine and I truly think that would have been better for her during the Twilight Saga anyhow let's get on with the story.**

BPOV

I woke up that morning as I heard Charlies' car pull away and stayed in bed for awhile, thinking about my date today. I wondered where he would take me, what to wear and if he would still like me after he had slept on it. Maybe he wouldn't like me anymore, but I had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. So I got out of bed and dressed with care skinny jeans with a pair of slightly heeled army boots, a simple white tee and a suede jacket in a crème white colour that Alice would have approved of. It looked really good and I put on some mascara, nothing else. As I got downstairs I made myself breakfast and decided to read until Ivan would be there. Going trough my books I decided on A midsummer nights dream, I really liked the dynamics between the characters, as well as the way it was written.

When I heard a car pull up I was startled out of my little book world. When the doorbell rang I stood up, and there he stood looking as good as he had last night.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm a little early, my friends kind of threw me out of the house because I was so nervous. Shit, I hadn't meant to say that. Let me start again, Hi, how are you?" He said really fast.

"It's fine, and if it makes you feel better I was nervous as well." I said.

"Great, do you want to get going?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat. You can come in if you want to?" I said, well asking at the end, maybe he just wanted to get out of here.

"I'd like that, you can tell a lot about someone from where they live, I can already tell you still live with your parents or parent." He said, making me feel relieved.

"Yeah, I live here with my dad Charlie. Maybe you'll meet him someday." I said as I found my coat.

"Yeah maybe I will, but first let's see how this date goes." As he said it, I couldn't help but agree with him.

IPOV

I really hadn't meant to blurt out all that when I saw her, but I was so relieved the address wasn't fake because I knew she was the one I had given up everything for. When we got in my car she asked where we were going.

"I thought we could go to Port Angeles, get something to eat and go to the beach or something else if you'd rather do something else." I told her.

"I'd like that, do you know a good place to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's a small snack place near the water, they make some great sandwiches." All the locals went there, but that wasn't important right now, just that she would enjoy herself.

"Okay, so we don't really know that much about each other, ergo I'm just going to ask you a question and then you can ask me." She said.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"How are old are you?" That was an easy question.

"I'm 23, and you?"

"I'm 18 since last week. Okay now you."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I think brown or purple, what's yours?"

"Blue" We continued like this for the next hour while we ate but when we got to the beach she asked a question I had wished to avoid as long as possible.

"So, do you have brothers or sisters?"

BPOV

As soon as the question left my mouth I knew it had been the wrong question, he became rigid and obviously didn't want to answer.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer I get that, you really don't have to." I quickly apologized.

"No, it's fine I knew you would want to know that." He answered, he looked uncomfortable before he continued, "I haven't spoken to my family in a year, I did something I maybe shouldn't have done and haven't spoken to them since." He looked sad as he thought about it and I wondered what he had done, but figured he would tell me someday.

"Do you want to talk to them again?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I would like to someday, but I have a lot to do before that is possible." He answered, smiling at me. "Do you have any idea how incredible you are?"

When I started blushing he tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes and said "Really you are, you just have to see it." He continued looking into my eyes and my eyes flickered to his lips as his did the same and then he kissed me. Hesitantly at first but we both grew bolder as the kiss went on, when his tongue traced my lips I immediately opened my mouth allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

Eventually we had to pull away for breath, both of us smiling like complete idiots and looking at each other.

"I really liked that perhaps we can do that again." He asked, and an accent I hadn't noticed came trough, making me go weak at the knees.

"Well since I really liked that as well, I think we could do that again. Where does your accent come from?" I couldn't help but ask, it sounded so great.

"I was born in Russia, usually it isn't that noticeable but in some situations it comes out." His answer reminded me about Jasper and how his accent came out when his emotions had been running high.

"Well I like it, so I don't care if it slips out sometimes." I told him, also remembering how Alice always glared at Jasper when his accent slipped out.

"Good, because I wasn't about to change it." He tells me playfully. "Perhaps I should get you home, it's getting late and since your dad is a cop, I wouldn't want to be arrested."

"Yeah I guess we should go." I answered, a little disappointed the date was already over, but it was nearing five and if I wasn't home for dinner, Charlie would worry.

"Hey, if I could, I would spent a lot more time with you but I'd like to make a good impression on your dad, especially since I'm older than you by 5 years. I don't want him to think I'm taking advantage of you." He looked kind of sheepish at the end, we had hardly noticed the age difference the entire day because I was more mature than my age and he could be so playful it brought a younger version of me out. We walked to the car slowly and as we pulled up to my house we were both reluctant for me to get out.

"Can I call you for another date?" He asked eventually.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." I almost immediately answered. He chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss. As the kiss got heated we heard a car honk behind us and we immediately broke apart, as I looked behind us I saw it was my dad and decided that two things could now happen. Either he could like Ivan or he could absolutely hate him like he did Edward.

"Uhm, you kinda have a choice right now, my dad is in the car that just honked, do you want to meet him or run like hell?" I asked, only half kidding..

"I think it's a good idea if I meet him now, I mean I do mean to take his daughter out a lot more." He said, looking confident but nervous.

"Okay, then let's go." I said getting out and walking to the door. He followed me after locking his car. Charlie, who saw this, got out as well after he parked his car.

"Hey dad, this is Ivan, Ivan this is my dad." I said when he reached us. My dad looked Ivan up and down before he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ivan." He said before turning to me and asking "This is the guy you had your date with today?" At my nod, he turned back to Ivan.

"I think we are going to need to have a talk if you guys start going out more, but for now you're better than the Cullen kid." After saying that he went inside, leaving me and Ivan outside.

"Was that good?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, that was really good." I answered, giddy inside that my dad had approved of Ivan, at least for now.

"Really, because he didn't exactly seem very happy."

"He won't say it but I think he will really like, this was his way of saying he liked you, he didn't order me to go inside." I explained.

"Good, I would have really hated that, I will see you again right?" He looked nervous as he asked this.

"Yes of course, just call or text me."

"I will, but I should get going, I will see you again." And with one last kiss he walked away.

When I got inside Charlie was standing behind the door with a smile.

"He's a good guy Bells, I like him, he seems to be good for you. But he messes up and I will put a bullet in him." The last part, I knew to be true Charlie was very protective of me.

We talked some longer with Charlie asking some questions about Ivan. After that I made dinner and went to bed when I started to feel tired. I had really enjoyed myself today.

IPOV

I had been nervous when I met her father but the man seemed to like me and he didn't shoot me immediately, which had been an option. After fixing myself something to eat I went to bed thinking about the date, her and how my life was finally as it should be.

**(A/N) I should have said this earlier, but I don't like Edward. There is a big chance of Edward bashing, if you mind that then you have now been warned. Also I'm not a native speaker of English, if there are things you believe to be wrong, please tell me and I will try to do it right the next time. **

**Please Review if you have the time cause this is my first story and I would like feedback.**

**Bye Bye from Lilith**


	3. Second Date and Explanations

**(A/N) I do not own Twilight or Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I am just playing with her characters.**

IPOV

It had been almost a week since the date and we had been texting each other the entire week. We would be going out today again and I was nervous again, not as bad as last time but still nervous none the less.

"Dude calm down, the last date went good right?" At my nod he continued. "Plus you already met her dad, who didn't shoot you. Now calm down before I get her number out of your phone and call her and tell her about what a little bitch you're being." At the last part I immediately turned around, he wouldn't.

"Oh I would man you just have to start believing in yourself a little more." I could see where he was coming from but Bella was doing weird things to my brain.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" He asked.

"We're going to see a movie." I told him, we were going to go see The Other Woman, it was supposed to be really funny. I had planned everything but I was still nervous, afraid she was going to reject me when she found out what I was. How I knew about her and where I had to be.

"Just get going you nervous wreck." Dave said, the guy really didn't have a patience unlike Dimitri had had. Though even he would have probably gotten annoyed by now. Got that meant I had been really bad. I quickly left after that realization and made my way to Bella her place.

BPOV

Ivan and I had been texting the entire week and my friends were glad I had already moved on from Edward. Though Lauren did call me a skank a few times because she apparently thought I wasn't good enough to date any guy or girl for that matter, I asked. The guys were kinda sad because I didn't even consider dating them but they got it when I explained that since Ivan older was we could have a better conversation. Jessica and Angela who had seen him in the movie theatre had butted in with the words: He is also unbelievably hot. After that the guys were sure they didn't stand a chance.

Now it was Friday again and we were going to the movies. It was a comedy, because I had told him I didn't like romance movies, I loved the books but movies just never did them justice. Luckily, he agreed.

I had changed out of my school clothes into something more date appropriate, deep blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt that fell over the jeans and a pair of brown slightly heeled boots and a deep blue long necklace. When I got downstairs Billy and Jacob were with Charlie watching some game and eating pizza.

"Hey Bells, do you want some pizza?" Jacob asked as soon as I got downstairs, eager to talk to me for some reason.

"No thank you, I'm going out to dinner in a bit, I have a date." I told him as his face fell and then turned confused.

"Who are you going on a date with, I thought you were single again." He said, quite obviously not happy about my date.

"My friends decided I needed a movie night and I met a guy there, we're going on our second date tonight, why do you care so much?" I asked honestly confused. I knew he liked me but not like that right?

"Uhm, well I was kinda hoping you would go out with me, now that you're no longer dating Edward." He said looking embarrassed. And at that moment the bell rang and I practically ran for it, trying to escape the awkward situation with Jacob but since he followed me that didn't exactly work.

IPOV

There were two things I noticed one was how great Bella looked in this outfit and two a tall lanky long haired kid behind her who seemed to be glaring at me. The kid was tall but I was still taller, then again most moroi would still be taller than him. The kid keeps on glaring until Bella breaks the silence asking if I want to wait inside while she gets her purse.

"Sure, that's fine. Hi I'm Ivan and you are?" I said directing the last part to the kid as I step inside.

"Jake, so you're Bells her date? Aren't you a little too old for her?" He asked.

"I am Bella her date and for the age part does that really matter, because I think we both know a guy of her own age would bore her." I told him, the kid was quickly becoming annoying and the slight smell of wet dog didn't help his case either.

"Her previous boyfriend was the same age as her, he didn't seem to bore her." He said, looking quite smug about it. I was getting annoyed really bad, I may not have cared much for titles while at court but the blatant disrespect of this boy was just rude. I was older and even if he didn't know it, royal.

"Well he is her ex now isn't he." My accent was leaking out and I knew they would hear it.

"Hey you have an accent where are you from?" And there it was.

"I'm from Russia originally but I've lived in this country a few years now." I told him.

"I'm ready so let's go." Bella said just as the kid was going to respond.

"Bye dad." She called and with that we left the house, her dad calling a goodbye and the kid still glaring at me, God I wanted to torch his ass.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I asked when we were by my car.

"Yes but I want to do something first."

"And what would that be?" I asked amused. And with that she kissed me. Not able to stop myself I slid my tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it and it turned into a full blown make-out session. Until her tongue slipped into my mouth but before I could pull back her tongue slid along one of my fangs. She pulled back shocked.

"Please I can explain that but please just let me." I begged her as she looked at me shocked.

"Okay where do you want to talk?" She said finally.

"Let's go to my apartment." I said.

"Okay, as long as you don't drain me." She joked, I was glad she was joking again but it seemed forced. We were silent for the rest of the car ride. When we got to my apartment I ushered her inside and asked if she wanted anything to drink.

"No thank you, just start explaining." She said. And so I started.

"I'm a vampire and before you run away screaming, no I don't kill people." She looked confused but I did not expect the question next.

"So what, you hunt animals as well, ugh just my fucking luck."

"Animals, no, why would you even think that. We just take small amounts of blood from humans and eat regular food. What vampire drinks animal blood?" I was genuinely curious now, why would any moroi or strigoi subject themselves to something like that.

"My ex was a vampire but his family was special, they were so called vegetarians and didn't drink human blood but animal blood. Anyhow, they were really cold to the touch and sparkled in the sun." As she finished I cracked up laughing, a vampire that fucking sparkles, what a joke.

"Well thank you for laughing at me." She said looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm not laughing at you любимая, I was just thinking about sparkling vampires, I had never heard about it but I guess there are four kind of vampires then." She looked intrigued now so I decided to explain my kind to her.

"As far as I always knew there are three kind of vampires, dhampirs, moroi and strigoi. A moroi, which is what I am is living breathing vampire. We need normal food and small doses of blood daily or once in every two or three days. A long time ago my kind went into hiding from humans but before that moroi would have children with humans called dhampirs. Dhampirs are half human, half vampire which gives them better eyesight, higher speed and strength and so on. These dhampirs were trained to become guardians to protect the moroi from strigoi. Strigoi are undead vampires who prey on moroi, dhampirs and humans. They can't go into the sun and are soulless. Also, moroi can master wielding an element trough magic. There are five elements, earth, fire, water, air and spirit. I can wield fire. When a moroi turns strigoi, be it by their own choice or forced they lose their magic. A strigoi can be killed by three things, completely torching one, beheading one or a charmed silver stake straight into the heart. And last but not least, the dhampirs that came from moroi-human relationships were only capable of having children with a moroi. That's about it, any questions?" I asked.

"So you can wield fire, show me." I chuckled at her priorities. I wanted to impress her so I made a heart out of fire.

"Oh, that's so cool, so do you have any other cool tricks?" She asked.

"Not really, but we are capable of compulsion, some better than others. It's basically just forcing your will on somebody's mind, you can also make someone forget things." I told her.

"Can you try it on me?" I was surprised at her question but knew I would do whatever she asked.

"Okay, just one question, why?" I was curious.

"I have a theory, please just to do it." She said.

"Okay, Isabella, I want you to kiss me." I said, compelling her to do as I said. To my amazement she simply started laughing at me.

"My theory was correct." She said after she was done laughing.

"And what was your theory exactly?" I asked.

"Well Edward, my ex, had the gift to read minds but he couldn't read mine, I was wondering if the same thing would keep you from compelling me." She explained.

"Wait so these other vampires had powers?" I asked, I was confused, the only mind reader I had ever known was a spirit wielding moroi.

"Yeah, he could read minds, his so called sister could see the future based on what someone decided and Jasper his 'brother' could sense and manipulate emotions." Wow, these vampires were weird. I wonder if the Alchemists knew about them or the queen.

"So, can someone be turned into a moroi?" Was her next question.

"No" This kept going with her asking questions and me answering until I noticed the time.

"Любимая, I should get you home, otherwise your father will have my ass."

"Okay, he what does ljubi ugh what does it mean?"

"It's lyubimaya and it means beloved or darling."

"I like it a lot, it sounds hot when you say it." She blushed at the end and I marvelled at the way it spread across her face and downward and I wanted to know how far down that blush went.

"Come on, I should get you home."

During the car ride back we didn't say anything, comfortable with the silence. But as we neared her house I could practically feel her apprehension for going home.

"Hey what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked, feeling worried.

"No, it's nothing I just don't want to have to see Jake. Before you came he confessed to liking me and since I don't like him back he'll probably ask questions." She confessed.

"Don't worry about him, if it becomes really bad I will compel him so he leaves you alone, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah thank you." We had reached her house with her last words and I leaned over to kiss her goodbye. It should have been a chaste kiss but it quickly grew heated. We broke apart gasping and by the look in her eyes she wanted the same thing as me but I also knew that now wasn't the right time. Especially since her father was only 30 feet away from us together with his friend and the kid, Jacob.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?" I asked, not knowing if she still wanted to date me after tonight.

"Yeah, oh and Ivan I don't care if you're a vampire, you're still my Ivan." She had obviously caught the look in my eyes and had stilled my worries in that great way of her.

"You're amazing, just so you know." I told her and then she got out and I drove away, back to my apartment to think about this strange night that had gone so horribly wrong but yet so amazingly good.

BPOV

After Ivan drove away only to be met with Jacob, my dad and Billy. My dad and Billy looked amused while Jacob seemed to be fuming.

"Hey what's going on here?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bells, Jake is a little jealous of Ivan, he's been like this ever since you two left." My dad said, obviously amused by Jake's behaviour.

"You would be pissed to if you had seen what they were doing before they got in the car and what they were doing just yet." Jake said.

"Well I'm going upstairs and Jake please at least try to be civil if you see him again, you may not like him but I really do." And with that I went upstairs, Billy and Charlie wishing me goodnight while Jake just kept on glaring at the floor.

As I lay in bed I couldn't help but feel that this date had both gone horribly wrong but also amazingly good. We didn't have secrets anymore, well almost no secrets I still didn't know what kind of bad thing Ivan had done. But still we now knew what we were dealing with much better and I liked it that he had been so willing to tell me about his kind. I fell asleep thinking about how Ivan's eyes sparkled with mischief when he had just kissed the living daylights out of me.

**Okay so this is my third chapter in four days, it is also the longest. The chapters will probably just get longer the more I write. If you have suggestions for me please give them because I would really like to hear back from you.**

**Now please, please, please Review. **

**Because I will not update again until I get at least one review!**

**Bye Bye, Lilith**


	4. Uh oh

**(A/N) So, I still don't own anything and just to let you guys know, I probably won't update during the week, 'cause my school work is at it's highest pressure level with finals coming in a few weeks. All my teachers want to give us some last tests and they are all in one week. Their completely insane in my opinion but I'll advance to my next year any which way those tests go. Any how, let's get to the story.**

BPOV

Ivan and I have now been dating for three months and it was going great. My friends really wanted to meet him and since I had become good friends with the pack down in La Push we would be going there so my friends and the pack could meet him. It was quite funny how me and the pack had become friends.

It started when Paul couldn't control himself anymore and called me leech lover, to which I had responded by saying I had never ever loved that arrogant piece of shit that called himself a vampire. I continued with my rant stating that he didn't deserve the title of vampire 'cause he sparkled like a fucking fairy in the sunlight. After that Paul had come around and we had become friends along with the rest of the pack. Jared was cool and Sam was as well. When Quil, Embry and Jake joined the pack they were quite put out I knew the secret before them. But that changed quickly when they heard the entire story. Jake tried to get with me again but I told him in no uncertain terms that I was very happy with Ivan and wasn't going to leave him for an oversized puppy. After that he backed off and started acting like a big brother. The entire pack were like brothers to me now.

So now we were on our way to La Push, I had told Ivan about the guys and their puppy problem and, well everything. He even knew about the James incident, which he had been completely livid about. I knew though that he was still not telling me something. It hurt a little but I was still hoping he would tell me when he was ready for it.

"We're here darling, are you ready?" Ivan's voice roused me out of my thoughts. Looking around, I saw we were at the parking places near the beach.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda nervous about how you will react to them." I said honestly, my friends could get pretty weird and I didn't want him to dislike them or them him.

"Don't worry darling, whatever happens today I will always l… like you." I had noticed the stumble around the l word and I knew why, we both weren't ready to say that just yet. Something had to happen first.

"Okay, come on then. Time for the friends test." He got out at the same time I did and we linked our hands together as we walked over to my friends. They had obviously decided to come earlier and I saw Jess and Angela giving me a thumbs up.

"So this is the famous Ivan then." Mike said as we walked up, he sounded really condescending and arrogant and I shot him a look. Ivan may have lived in our society for two years now, but he had been raised in a completely different one. And I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

Before I could say anything though, the pack arrived and started greeting everyone. As they shook hands with Ivan I knew they knew something was off about him. My fears were justified when Sam asked to talk to me a few minutes later.

"Isabella, are you completely sure he is human?" I knew he knew. He was using my full name and I knew I was in so much trouble. How would I explain this, and would he even want to listen?

"Why don't we discuss this later at your house, please?" Giving him my puppy dog eyes I hoped he would agree. And he did, they always did when I gave them my puppy dog eyes. But I knew that when they found out about Ivan they would be pissed. Vampires were vampires to them, no matter if they lived and died like us, or didn't kill humans.

When we got back to the group, the guys had cornered Ivan and were quite obviously making threats about the punishment for hurting me. From the smile on Paul's face I could see he had made the threat he had told me he would. He told him he would break all his bones and leave him to be eaten by wolves. The wolf being him in this case, the guy had too much imagination sometimes. Ivan though looked like he was trying not to laugh in their faces. Though I knew he could use fire as a weapon thanks to an old friend of him, I was still worried about him. The guys from school just looked bummed they couldn't find anything about him to complain about.

Deciding to let the guys have their fun I walked over to the girls and soon enough we were laughing and chatting happily. When everyone left Sam gave me a look that now was the time to talk and come to his house. Deciding I couldn't prolong this I told Ivan what Sam had said to me and he agreed that the best way was to just tell him what Ivan was.

"Explain, right now." Sam ordered the minute we sat down on the couch in his house. So we did just that, we explained what Ivan was. When we, well he finished, the guys just kinda looked like gaping fish.

"So you expect us to believe there are three other kinds of vampires, of which two drink blood and the third is meant to protect the moroi from the strigoi?" Sam asked when he recovered from his shock.

"Yeah, is it so hard to believe?" I asked, he was the one turning into a giant dog, why wouldn't there be a different kind of vampire as well.

"No it isn't, but if you kill anyone ever, that isn't a strigoi or whatever you call it, you are a dead man. Same goes if you hurt Bella." And with the topic was apparently closed off and the guys started talking and asking more specifics about what Ivan himself could do with his element and how to kill strigoi. It went on until Ivan's phone went off, as he picked it up he already looked and when he answered it, he was silent for a few seconds before saying…

**Since no one will review I will simply put cliff hangers at the end of the chapters. Bye Bye.**

**Lilith. **

**Btw, I know this was short but this was the best way to end it. A little taste for the next chapter:**

"_You __**wanted**__ the girl you view as a daughter to__have a relationship with her seven year older mentor? Why?"_


	5. Well Fuck

**(A/N) I still don't own anything but I do have a fun fact: Ozera literally means lake in Russian. Ironic isn't it. Anyhow, my last chapter was the shortest since I started writing but I was just out of inspiration so I'm going to add a different perspective this chapter, have fun. Oh and by the way, the attack doesn't happen. It would mess with my timeline, maybe it will happen later, I haven't decided that just yet.**

DPOV

"You wanted the girl you see as a daughter to have a relationship with her seven years older mentor? Why?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, they had planned this from the start? They wanted me and my Roza to fall in love, they didn't care about the age difference or the fact that I was her teacher? No, they made me her teacher with the pure reason of us falling in love.

I didn't mind, I truly didn't, I loved my Roza so much but I had not expected this to be the reaction when I told Alberta and headmistress Kirova. I had expected them to yell at me, not look content and happy.

"We did it because both of you deserve to be happy, though we do ask of you not to tell the student body. Oh, Dimitri, you'll be guarding Mr. Ozera after he graduates." Kirova said, knowing it was a dismissal I left, still unbelieving but so happy. Knowing she would want to hear about this I went in search for my Roza.

I found her 5 minutes later sitting with her friends talking about the attack and quite obviously getting a scolding from the Princess about risking her and Mr. Ozera's lives. When I interrupted the scolding with the request to talk to Rose, the Princess looked put out but agreed. Rose just looked incredibly grateful.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Comrade?" I was so happy I started explaining everything as soon as we were out of hearing distance. How I had gone to Kirova and Alberta to confess about my feelings for Roza and how they had started laughing and had high-fived. Roza quite amused about that but when I told her about their plan she got angry, she didn't like that they had interfered with such a big part of her life and was astounded that Kirova saw her as a daughter as well. She had known about how Alberta felt about her, then again she had been here since she was four, with the two year escape in between of course. They were bound to start having familial feelings for her and since neither of them had children the maternal love was logical. When I was finished Roza kissed me, throwing her arms around me and holding me close. When we finally parted we were both out of breath and we just looked at each other.

That's when we heard a chocked gasp, an outraged cry and laughing. Turning around we saw the Princess, Christian, Ivashkov and Castile standing there. Well fuck.

RPOV

When Dimitri told me Alberta and Kirova had planned all of this I was mad. This was not a part of my live that I wanted those two to stick their noses in but when he explained that they had done it because they just wanted the girl they saw as daughter to be happy, I couldn't be mad anymore. I had lived here since I was four and had always thought I didn't have parents. But I did, even if they never outright said so, they cared for me, like I was their daughter even. And that made me feel very good. Kissing Dimitri though felt even better and it was seriously necessary in this moment. When we pulled back however I heard multiple things, a chocked gasp, an outraged cry, actually it were two and laughing. Turning around I saw Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie standing there. Lissa looked scandalised, Eddie and Christian looked mad and Adrian was laughing his ass off.

"Well, little dhampir, you sure know how to announce the fact that you're dating, don't you?" Were Adrian's first words when he calmed down enough to talk again. Lissa still looked to shocked to say anything so I walked over to her, testing her emotions trough the bond. She was feeling happiness, shock, outrage and shame. The happiness, shock and outrage I could place, but the shame, no idea where that came from.

"Liss, are you alright in there, why are you ashamed?" I was worried, she rarely felt shame, embarrassment yes plenty of times, but pure shame, that was highly uncommon.

"Uhm, guys, perhaps we should go to my dorm so we can explain all of this." At their nods of confirmation I started dragging Lissa to my room, while she just walked with me passively. I knew we were getting strange looks but I just couldn't bring myself to care right now. When I looked back I could see Christian and Eddie glaring at Dimitri and I actually felt sorry for him, together the boys might just be able to take him.

Upon reaching my room, Lissa seemed to snap out of it and focus again, on me especially. Well fuck.

LPOV

I couldn't believe this. Guardian Belikov and Rose were making out! Not a hug for comfort or a friendly peck on the cheek, but full on making out. When they pulled back they just kind of stared at each other really lovey dovey. Obviously oblivious to their spectators. I could hear Adrian laughing his ass off and I could see the fuming faces of Christian and Eddie.

It took several seconds to click why Adrian would be laughing, he had known. And knowing Rose, she hadn't told him. He had read their auras. I was immediately filled with shame for being such a lousy friend. Rose had fallen in love and I hadn't even noticed it, I hadn't even read it in her aura! What kind of best friend was I? I needed to apologize for being such a lousy friend and soon. If she had felt she couldn't trust me with this it was all my fault.

I also knew I would do anything to make sure Rose stayed happy and I would hurt Dimitri if he ever hurt her. Rose was my best friend and I would ruin him if he ever did anything out of line.

I snapped out of it when we reached Rose her room and started to apologize immediately only to be shushed by Rose, telling me she wasn't mad at me and that I wasn't a lousy friend. The rest of our gang filled into the room then, including Dimitri, but I guess he was now part of the gang as well, with him and Rose apparently dating?

"Okay, explain." I heard my boyfriends' voice say and so Rose did, Dimitri pitching in at some parts. Apparently this had been going on since before our first shopping trip back here. Hell, their attraction had been instantaneous and now that they told us I started seeing things I hadn't seen before. Like the way they look at each other, or how he caught her that night, not wanting her to fall. Even his endless patience was now explained, how frantic he had been after her fall after that first shopping trip, him calming her down after spirit took over last week and how every time she was hurt, he was there for her. Especially after Spokane, she had heard how Rose had not reacted to her mothers' voice but had reacted to Dimitri's voice. Everything now made sense and she couldn't be happier for her best friend, Rose had found love. In an unlikely place, but she had.

Christian and Eddie had been silent trough out the entire story but now looked like they had some questions. She was proven right when Eddie asked the first one.

"Did you two ever have sex?" She was surprised that he would ask that but even more surprised when it wasn't Rose that answered but Dimitri.

"We have, to answer your question Castile, but only very recently and only once." His calm voice said, Rose blushed and hid her face in his chest. That was something I had never seen before, Rose Hathaway blushing.

"Really Rosie, you can tease us mercilessly when it comes to our sex lives but you can't even hear about your own? I'm shocked." My boyfriend said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up Chrissie, you're just jealous I get to sleep with Dimitri and you don't." Christian seemed shocked at her answer and was about to retort when I threw my arms around Rose and Dimitri, catching them both in a death grip and congratulating them. Rose was amused and chuckling with my response but Dimitri looked astounded. Not bothering to let my mind wander, I just asked why he was so shocked with my reaction.

"To be honest Princess" He didn't get further than that because Rose and I both glared at him and said "Lissa."

"Okay, Lissa, you are Rose her best friend and I was afraid you would be mad and talk Rose into breaking up with me."

"I would never do that, you two are so perfect for each other." I answered him. He looked really cute and vulnerable at that moment and surprised me when he reached over and gave me a hug. He whispered a quiet thank you in my hair and I knew that he would be lost without Rose.

"We are happy for you two, but Belikov, if you so much as hurt her you will be a very dead man, do you understand?" Eddie spoke the threat but it was obvious it was from both him and Christian.

"Thank you and don't worry I will never hurt my Roza." Dimitri said, but blushed when he realized what he said. I knew Christian was going to make a remark and by the smirk on his face it would be bad.

"So Roza huh, please tell me that doesn't mean anything dirty, or is it someone else?" He asked, phew, it wasn't that bad.

"To answer your question Ozera, Roza means Rose in Russian, if you had paid attention during your classes you would have known that." Dimitri said and the quip at the end made us al burst out laughing except Christian who looked quite put out that he hadn't gotten a rise out of Rose. Talking about Rose, why wasn't she spewing insults at Christian. Looking over to Dimitri I got my answer, Rose was asleep against him. She looked so at peace I couldn't bare to wake her up.

She was however woken up minutes later by a knock on the door. Not wanting them to get up I walked to the door, there was no one there but there was an envelope lying on the ground. It had Dimitri's name on it so I gave it to him.

DPOV

As Lissa handed me the envelope I knew something was going to change.

_Dear Guardian Belikov,_

_You do not know who I am and that does not matter. What does matter is the fact that you need to call this number as soon as possible in order to get your best friend back. Now, since I know he will be shocked and may not stay on the line for very long I am going to give you the name of a town as well. The town's name is Forks and you will have to look for Isabella Marie Swan there. But behold because the girl is well protected._

_Regards, your future_

The letter was cryptic and I didn't completely get it but I had a feeling this would be a good change, for all of us. So getting out my cell phone I dialled the number and waited till it was answered.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked when it was answered. I only got one word after that.

"Impossible." Though it had been two years I still, knew that voice. It was the voice of my best friend. My very dead best friend. What the fuck was going on?

**So that was the fifth chapter, I hope it makes up for the short fourth chapter and thank you alyssamcgrath for reviewing, it meant a lot to me since it was my first review. I hope you guys still like it and aren't getting bored with the story.**

**Bye Bye**

**Lilith **


	6. Planning

**(A/N) Hey, people, so I still don't own anything otherwise I would have my very own Adrian or Dimitri or Eddie or Christian or Jasper. I don't really care. **

_Recap:_

_And with the topic was apparently closed off and the guys started talking and asking more specifics about what Ivan himself could do with his element and how to kill strigoi. It went on until Ivan's phone went off, as he picked it up he already looked and when he answered it, he was silent for a few seconds before saying…_

BPOV

"Impossible." I don't think Ivan even noticed the word slipping from his lips. As if something had bitten him though he slapped the phone shut and stood on it.

"Ivan, what are you doing? What is going on?" I was worried, I had never seen him behave like this and I had a feeling this had to do with the secret he has been keeping.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I should have told you all of this earlier but I didn't want you to hate me." What was he going at, why would I hate him. God, I had to calm down, where is Jasper when you need him?

"This is a long story so settle back, and yes you guys need to hear this as well. I don't know how he will feel about me when he gets here and since he smells different than me I wouldn't want you to attack him. If he is very pissed off, he will most likely kill you." What was he talking about? Who would come here and just how would he be able to kill any of the pack? And then Ivan started his story.

" 2 years ago I went with my best friend and to visit court, the place our king and/or queen lives. At court I went to a gypsy woman who said she could spell out your future. What she told me took a while to understand, but it came down to the fact that if I stayed with my best friend we would both turn out to be miserable. My best friend's name is or perhaps was Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov. You should remember it well, it may help you someday. As I said, he was my guardian as well as best friend. I knew I couldn't apply for a new guardian, Dimitri would be crushed and never talk to me again. So to make sure he wouldn't be looked down upon, I insisted he go to visit his family. While he was gone I set up a scenario where in I died. I had everything completely mapped out and did it. Since then I have been dead to my world. Not long after buying the apartment I got a letter, stating that when the time was right I would see my best friend again. Apparently now is that time and who ever send me that letter got my number and gave it to Dimitri."

So that was the secret then, the reason he was afraid I would leave him. I would never do that to him, he just wanted them both to be happy. How could I hate him for that, hell, I loved him even more for it. My man was so cute.

That's when Paul asked the question I hadn't even thought of, why would Dimitri kill any of them and why should they even fear him?

"Dimitri isn't like me, he is a dhampir. He was trained at St. Basils, one of the Russian academies for dhampir and moroi. He graduated top of his class and had six molnija marks when I 'died'. From what I heard he got another one recently after killing a student who turned willingly. He is also about 6 feet 7 and muscled. If the time is now right, he will not hesitate in bringing his soul mate with him. And knowing Dimitri she will be able to just as much damage. Together they will be incredibly deadly and if they feel threatened, they will attack. It's their instinct." Ivan explained it very carefully and I just knew he had a lot of respect for his friend. The guy was obviously a good guy.

"Do you think he knows about me?" I asked, kind of worried. Ivan was quick to reassure me there was no way he could know about me and even if he did, he would never hurt a woman. I was curious as to why that was but Ivan said that if I ever met him, I would have to ask him myself.

After this, we noticed it was already ten in the evening and Ivan brought me home. We made plans to gout again next Friday and he kissed me when he left. We had made out several times and even gotten to third base and I knew I wanted Ivan to have my virginity. I knew he was the right person to give it to, he would never hurt me, it just wasn't like him to do that. God, I really needed to get my priorities straight, I mean his best friend just found out he was still alive. We had bigger things to worry about. But still….. Okay time to get my mind out of the gutter. I decided to just go to sleep so I could start my homework tomorrow without being incredibly tired. The moment I hit my bed I fell asleep, the day had been exhausting.

DPOV

After that phone call I knew who ever had delivered that note was speaking the truth. I might not have heard that voice in 2 years but I still knew it. I would have always remembered it, it was the voice of the one person I had thought I had failed. I called the number again but got nothing, he probably crushed it. Like I had taught him, it made the call untraceable since the phone wasn't giving out a signal anymore.

"Comrade, are you okay?" I could hear the voice of my sweet Roza, she sounded worried and I quickly realized why. I was gripping my cell so tight it was making groaning noises. Quickly releasing my fist I saw I had done no permanent damage, not that I cared much about that right now. All I cared was about how the fuck my best friend was still alive if I had seen him being buried 6 feet under. I realised now that I had been played. Hell all of us were played, I wondered why he had done it, what had been so important? I figured it had to do with the name Isabella Marie Swan. Had he secretly been in a relationship with a human, a non-royal or maybe a dhampir girl? Was this her name? I was roused out of my thought by Rose slapping me.

RPOV

I don't know what kind of phone call that was but it had obviously shocked Dimitri after sweetly and worriedly asking if he was okay and being ignored I decided to give him a few more minutes. After five more minutes had gone by I was starting to get fed up and starting calling his name. And he just kept on ignoring me, getting a little temperamental I slapped him. Hey, I never said I was a nice person and it got him out of his musings.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"You were spacing out and ignoring me. That's not nice to do." I answered him, he looked apologetic and kissed me.

"So, what was that call about?" I asked when we broke apart.

"I would rather talk about this to you in private, if you would all leave?" Okay, whatever this is, it's important. Especially since he almost ordered the rest of the gang to leave. When the rest left, Dimitri started explaining.

"You know about Ivan right?" At my nod he continued.

"I thought Ivan was dead but apparently he isn't. The number I dialled was his, he hung up after saying one word but I know it was him. I will never forget his voice. The letter said something else as well, apparently I shouldn't search for Ivan directly, but for someone else. A girl named Isabella Marie Swan. I don't know her connection to Ivan but apparently she will lead me to Ivan. Before you ask anything, yes I am going to search for him, but since Kirova and Alberta are so okay with our relationship I wanted to ask I can come with me. Would you like that?" I couldn't believe this. The man he had mourned for so long was still alive. And he wanted me to come with him on his search for said man. I knew exactly what my answer would be.

"Yes, I would love to come with you and help you find Ivan!" Smiling at my answer he leaned down and captured my lips with his. Not long after I was straddling him and we were grinding on each other. When Dimitri pulled back I let out a small whimper but he told me that if we wanted to start with our Ivan search, he had to get permission to take me away from the academy.

Not long after he left I fell asleep on my bed, feeling content and happy.

DPOV

Leaving Rose in her room was hard but I had to talk to Kirova about this. When I got to her office she looked surprised to see me standing there but invited me in anyway.

"What can I do for you Dimitri, I would have thought you would be celebrating?" She asked with a small smirk, damn, I may have her and Alberta to thank for my Roza but she had no right to ask about the details.

"I am actually here for something else Ellen, something quite disturbing." I said, handing her the note I saw her eyes widen as she read it, obviously confused.

"I do not know who wrote the letter but the number is Ivan Zeklos', he answered it when I called. And yes, I know he is supposed to be dead but I think he faked his death. I would like your permission to follow up on this lead and, to take Rose with me. I know you may not like the idea, but I could use the support and it will be a good training exercise." I finished, I was afraid of her answer but I trusted her judgement.

"Okay, you can take her with you, but I want her back in one piece an if anyone asks, this is just a training exercise." She said and I wanted to hug her, she was allowing me to search for my best friend and take the woman I love with me. This was great. Thanking Kirova I got out of there as fast as possible and almost ran back to Rose her room. Using the key she had given me I let myself in only to find her asleep on the bed. She looked incredibly cute and I didn't want to wake her so I simply slid in next to her after removing my shoes, shirt and pants. I would tell her tomorrow morning and we could leave after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to little kisses on my chest, opening my eyes I saw Rose looking at me through sleep addled eyes.

"Not that I mind it, but what are you doing in my bed?" She asked with that sexy smile of hers.

"I came to deliver the good news." I told her.

"What good news, I thought we had gotten the best already?"

"You can come with me to look for the girl, we can leave today." She was awake immediately and jumped out of bed, packing a bag at top speed.

"What are you doing?" I asked chuckling.

"What do you think? I want to get out of here as fast as possible. Why waste such a great opportunity?" She looked so damn serious I started laughing. Resulting in me getting a pillow thrown at my head and being told to go get my bag ready. I did as I was told and walked to my room after putting my clothes back on.

We were in a car leaving the academy two hours later since Rose had spent almost a half hour saying goodbye to tearful who didn't want her to leave. We were on our way to find Isabella.

BPOV

The next day I woke up after a fitful sleep. The day before had been tiring and I was thankful for the calm day ahead of me. After eating breakfast I went to get dressed, just as I was finished getting dressed there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find a familiar red head at the other outside.

"Victoria." I managed to get out before I passed out.

**Oops, what is she doing back? I mentioned Jasper for a reason in this chapter. You will find out later. I hope you liked the chapter and Please Review! I will send cookies if you do!**

**Bye Bye,**

**Lilith**


	7. To Kill or not to Kill?

**(A/N) Hey, so I still don't own anything, bummer. Anyhow, I got the proof of me being a total nerd today. I won a math competition. Maybe you know of it, it's called Kangaroo and I got a game called Vikings. It's very fun to do so I guess I've got that going.**

**Now that I have that out of my system, thank you to ****deltagrl****, MickaelsonChika**** and alyssamcgrath for reviewing and the cliff hanger will now be continued. Have fun reading!**

Victoria POV

God damn it, why did she have to faint? Sure I had helped in tracking her down so James could kill her but I never wanted to kill her. Though if she is going to continue fainting on me I might just do it for the hell of it. Is this a human thing, 'cuz I don't remember ever doing this. What good would it do her anyway? It would only make killing her easier.

Oh great, she's coming to, please don't start screaming! And there it was, the screaming.

"Will you shut up? I'm not here to kill you." She just looked at me unbelieving. Great I would have to explain this.

"Why not?" Seriously, did she just ask that? God why isn't she jumping up and down in joy? I just said I wasn't going to kill her, why would she want to know why not?

"Seriously, you are actually asking that? God, why did none of them kill you? You seriously ask stupid questions. Just be glad I'm not going to." And now she looks stubborn, what the fuck!

"I'm asking because I'm curious, the Cullens never killed me because they told themselves they loved me. And there are no stupid questions just stupid answers." Hmm, guess the girl found a pair of balls between now and the last time I saw her.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I am not killing you because I never wanted to, that was James little obsession. And before you ask, no the ass was never my mate. He made Laurent make me believe that, Laurent has the gift to make people believe what ever he wants them to believe. So that's why I'm not killing you. I'm actually here to apologize for trying to, if you want me to leave after this I get that, but maybe we could be friends. Now that you actually got yourself a working brain that is." She seemed shocked about all of this, but I had a feeling everything would work out alright. Not to mention the feeling that I would meet my mate if I stayed around her. I knew my mate would be a woman, I had been a lesbian for a long time, so maybe one of her friends? Or maybe another vampire that wanted to eat her?

We would see.

"So, what do you want to do now? I mean if were going to be friends, we should do stuff together, so what are we going to do? Paint each others' nails? Braid our hair?" I knew she was sarcastic at the end but I growled anyway.

"How about you introduce me to your sexy Russian boyfriend?" She gaped at me when I said this. What I had done my homework before I came here. Ivan Zeklos, not exactly a bad catch, rich, handsome and apparently so sweet and caring it almost made me want to puke.

"How do you know about him?" God, she sounded suspicious and when would she stop with the fucking questions? I was already second guessing the decision of not killing her. So I told her that I had done my homework and wouldn't have come here unprepared and then she picked up her phone, dialled a number and asked whoever it was, I would guess her boyfriend, to meet us here.

IPOV

When my phone rang and I saw it was Bella I almost freaked out, she had told me she would be doing her homework. That usually meant no calls or texts, only emergencies. But when I picked up she simply asked if I could come by because there was someone who wanted to meet me. I hoped it wasn't her mother, from what I had heard, she wasn't the best mom in the world. I made a mental note to introduce her to Olena if I ever made up with Dimitri. The woman was awesome.

I got into my car and drove to Forks, speeding a little. When I got there, there wasn't a car in the driveway which seemed weird unless it was one of the guys of the pack, but I had already met all of them, so who was I going to be meeting?

The door was opened before I could even knock by a redheaded woman with blood red eyes, they sparkled with mischief as they took me in.

"You must be Ivan, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Victoria." Crap, this was the woman that wanted to kill Bella because of her dead mate.

"Oh, you realized didn't you? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Isa, we have actually become friends over the knowledge we were both played by assholes." Wait, they've been bonding over their disastrous break-ups? Well, I can't say I blame them, and as long as Victoria doesn't kill Bella I'm fine with it.

"Okay, but knows this, if you hurt her, I will burn you alive." She seemed to be taking it in and I was surprised when she hugged me.

"You'll do for my little sis." Did she just call Bella her little sister? Wow supernatural creatures really liked her, didn't they.

"Uhm, thanks I guess."

"Don't thank me, just treat Isa well and make sure she never wants for anything." And with that she walked past me out of the house. Calling to Bella to let her know she was going and that she had approved of me. Bella came out of the living room immediately and we decided to spent the day together since I was already there.

Alice POV

**(This starts out a little before Victoria comes over so we jump back in time a little.)**

Goddamn it, I had had just enough time to leave the house before that vision hit me. If Edward had seen it he would have gone back to Forks immediately and we just couldn't have that.

God, why did little Vicky have to go see Bella, why would she even do that? To kill her? That would be so convenient, but I couldn't freaking see what would happen. Granted, I had never been able to see Bella very well, but this was ridiculous. I wasn't getting anything now.

The whole not being able to see her well had been what made her interesting, so I faked a vision of her and Edward being mates.

I had always known they weren't mates, go figure. Edward and I had been fucking since I joined this family and we hadn't stopped when he met Bella. He wanted to, no doubt there, so he could be faithful to the love of his existence, what a load of bull crap. But I had convinced him by saying it would help him with his control around Bella, that he would kill her otherwise. And he believed me so easily, pathetic boy.

Jasper and I weren't mates either, but he was convenient. I mean, if you tell someone your mate is the God of War they will leave you alone. Everyone fears him. His real mate though was born about sixteen years ago so I would have to find and kill the girl soon. That would be easier if I could just see her name. But I had to, otherwise Jasper would leave me immediately or kill me. Whatever the girl wanted.

That's when another vision hit me.

"_Ivan, stop teasing me." Bella giggled._

"_Why would I? You seem to like it." The guy, Ivan I guess, answered. And they continued. I could see everything. _

This was not supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to move on. She was supposed to become almost zombie like, to cry, to try to commit suicide. Not lose her virginity to some guy. This had to be avoided at all costs.

At this decision the future went blank and I knew that Bella would be one of us once again, every time she had decided she wanted to be one of us the future would go blank. It would probably be her gift, excellent.

Reassured I went back inside to find Jasper only to be told he had gone out for a quick hunt. Annoyed I sent him a text.

'_Jazz, when will you be back? I need you so much right now. XOXO Alice.'_

I decided to find Edward for the time being, he wasn't as good as Jasper but he was adequate until Jasper would be back.

JPOV

The little pixie really was stupid. She truly thought she had me fooled, that I didn't know we weren't mates. I had known it from the start and the tugging in my chest for the last sixteen years only made it that more apparent. I knew she was fucking Eddie boy as well and I couldn't even bring myself to care, poor little boy that he was. I called that I was going out for a quick hunt and was joined by Emmet and Rose.

"Where are we going? Revertere?" Emmet asked, we had decided that this would be the code word to leave after leaving Bella. It was Latin and the others hadn't bothered to learn the language so it was perfect. It meant going back and that was what we would be doing. We were going back for Bella and see if she still wanted to come with us.

I answered with a confirming nod and we set out for Forks, Washington. We would be leaving the coven with this move so we had decided to become the Whitlock coven, which meant I would have to meet up with the wolves about the treaty.

A few miles from the city line I got a text

'_Jazz, when will you be back? I need you so much right now. XOXO Alice.'_

I texted back that we had run further than planned because there wasn't any good game around the house and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. That would give us more time before the rest of the family came after us.

When we hit the city line I sent Emmet and Rose to the house while I went to the treaty line. When I got there a wolf was already waiting, they must have smelled us. When he saw it was just me he walked back into the trees and phased back.

"Why are you back?" The wolf, I guess he was the alpha, asked.

"We, meaning myself Emmet and Rosalie, have left the Cullen coven and became the Whitlock coven. As the leader I would like to form a treaty, we will of course keep our eating habits the same." I explained, hoping he would be willing to do this. I was lucky they didn't know about my past or I would be screwed, they would kill me immediately or actually try, they couldn't take me. I was too skilled a fighter for that.

"Okay, on one condition, you abide by all the old rules and if the mind reader comes back to town I want to know immediately and your word you will not help him when we kill him." I almost laughed, they wanted to kill Edward really badly but he had obviously seen I would be the only thing capable of stopping them. He knew they had to have my blessing to kill him.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you, Hell, I'll even hold him down for you." I told the wolf.

"Than we won't have a problem. Welcome back to Forks." And with that the guy walked away and phased.

I figured I should go back to the house and tell Emmet and Rose how the meeting went. I knew they would like the condition about killing Edward and would gladly help the wolves. Edward had fucked up a long time ago when he started getting that God complex. Carlisle and Esmé's treatment of him didn't help much either, they always favoured the golden boy and would probably be happy to see us gone.

After talking things through we decided against going to see Bella immediately, we had to know her feeling towards us first and if she didn't hate us. For all we knew, she could have told Charlie about us and then there was no way we could get close to her. We just had to hope for the best.

DPOV

We were nearing the town of Forks, Washington and I knew we would be there around Sunday night so we would go looking for Isabella on Monday. I was just hoping she could help us, and if she couldn't we would have no traces left.

**Sooo, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie are back, Victoria doesn't want to kill Bella and Dimitri and Rose are almost in Forks. What will happen next, and who do you think are Jasper and Victoria's mates? It isn't the other, mainly because our dear Victoria is gay. Otherwise it would have worked. Alice is Evil in my story so sorry Alice lovers, she will not have a good end, but by who's hand?**

**Bye Bye,**

**Lilith**

**P.S. If you like vampire books, read the Blood of Eden series by Julie Kagawa, they are amazing!**


	8. What the Hell

**(A/N) Okay, so I could say I have had an incredibly busy weekend and all that and that I don't have time to update but that would be a lie, I was simply to lazy. I watched VA again and some other movies as well. If you don't want to lose entire days then don't go to because you will, I can promise you. Anyhow, I don't own anything, just the idea of having Ivan fake his death. And thank you to vampire and inuyasha lover 13. There is a lemon in this chapter, I am not going to do anything descriptive but still a slight warning.**

"_The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."__  
__―__Bob Marley_

DPOV

When Rose and I got to Forks it was already late so we decided to get a hotel and look for Isabella tomorrow. It would be a Monday so she would be here if she worked here or someone could point us to her house. The hotel was more of an apartment complex and the desk was still open out of habit. We were lucky with the hotel, though the desk clerk looked a little to interested in Rose for my comfort.

"So I am guessing, two single beds?" The guy asked and I could tell he was hoping for that outcome but his hope was immediately cut down when Rose threw her arms around me and answered.

"No, one double bed, please." Winking at me, she looked at the clerk innocently and added "Single beds aren't big enough for what I want to do tonight."

The guy had to swallow to keep his composure and looked really disappointed that my Roza wasn't free. I couldn't blame him but Roza was just that, mine. And I wasn't going to let some boy steal her from me.

When we got to our room I closed the door and pushed Rose up against it.

"So, what did you have planned for tonight?" I whispered in her ear, making my accent a little more prominent than normally. We had only slept together once in the cabin and I didn't know if she was ready for a repeat yet. I got my answer as she grounded her hips into mine.

"Can't you guess, Comrade?" And that little sentence, whispered into my ear, made me lose my carefully gained control.

Moving us from the wall I laid her on the bed, all the while still kissing her, as I reached the sweet spot on her neck she grounded her hips into mine again and I moaned at the friction. I quickly removed her shirt and mine soon followed. Our other clothes followed suit and it didn't take long for me to be inside her again. I let her adjust to my size, and started thrusting, bringing us both to a climax. I rolled off of her as not to crush her and pulled her to me, not wanting to lose our contact just yet.

"I love you Roza." I whispered as I saw her eyes beginning to droop.

"I love you too Dimitri, so much." And with that we both fell asleep, anxious about what the next day would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up Roza was still sound asleep in my arms, looking like an angel yet I knew she could be a true devil if she wanted to be. I tried to get out of bed but Roza woke up.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was still husky with sleep and sounded incredibly sexy, get back on track here Dimitri, you have work to do.

"I was just going to take a shower, milaya, no need to worry." When I saw the smirk on her face I knew I was either in trouble or was really going to like this.

"Why don't I join you then, I could use a shower as well. And so we ended up having sex in the shower and in the bed after that because, well, Rose was naked and I can't resist that. Sue me, but that woman naked was enough to make anyone's resolve crumble.

As we finally got out of our room we walked by the reception and I couldn't help but give him a shit eating grin and tighten my hold on Roza. She however slipped out of my hold and walked to the desk.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where we could find Isabella Swan?" The guy seemed confused at the question but answered nonetheless.

"The Chief's daughter? I hope for her she is at school, like everybody else." Now I was getting confused. She was a teenager? What had Ivan gotten himself into? Okay, that was hypocritical but still? How old would this girl be?

"Okay thank you." I almost laughed, I could tell Rose was annoyed, but I was proud she hadn't punched the guy for staring. My amusement left me however, when she slapped me instead.

"Don't laugh Comrade. Or I might just trade you in for a newer model." And with that I stopped laughing and kissed her.

"You will do no such thing." She giggled and I realised she had played me, little minx. And then she just walked toward the car.

"Come on, let's go find Isabella."

BPOV

Monday morning was a drag. First period English was alright but Maths and Government were hellish. They were so boring and I almost dozed off at one point but I wasn't about to risk detention for a little sleep. My dad would kill me or throw a party, since I never do anything wrong apparently. Five minutes after the start of fourth period something happened however. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Cope came in with a note. Mrs. Goff read it and said. "Isabella, you are excused for the rest of the day. I will see you tomorrow."

Mrs. Cope mentioned for me to follow her.

"I have to say darling, if your boyfriend's brother is that handsome, I would love to meet him or their father some time." What did she mean Ivan's brother? He only had a sister! Who was this person that had gotten me out of class and why?

"Uhm, Mrs. Cope, what is going on? Why am I being pulled out of my classes for the day?"

"Oh, just let him explain that, I think that would be better." She gave me a look of pity and then continued on as if nothing had been said.

We rounded a corner and that's when I saw him, or well actually them. He wasn't alone.

He looked like how Ivan had described him, handsome, brown hair pulled back in a short pony tail, a leather duster, brown eyes and extremely tall. With him however was a girl I had never seen before and Ivan hadn't said anything about a girl. The girl though was beautiful, long deep brown hair that curled just the right amount, deep brown eyes, short and with curves every other girl would be jealous of. She seemed to be taking in the surroundings while still leaning into I guess, Dimitri's arms. When they saw us they straightened up and Dimitri stepped forward.

"Isabella, I presume?" He asked as soon as I was in hearing distance.

"Yes, let me guess, Dimitri Belikov and I'm sorry but I don't know your name?" The last part I directed at the girl, she sized me up and then nodded.

"I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway. And yes, he is Dimitri, why don't we take this somewhere less public. We obviously need to talk." She extended her hand while talking and gave me a firm handshake. I had the feeling she would have kicked my ass if I had swooned over Dimitri, luckily I didn't need to. I had my own hot Russian.

"We can go to my place to talk, my dad is at work." I didn't know if this was a good idea but they didn't seem to want to kill me. That was a good sign in my book.

RPOV

When Isabella approached us at the school I almost raised my eyebrows. She was human. And she didn't seem overly special for one at that. Okay, that's mean. Maybe she is a really nice girl that is great for Ivan, but still, she was human. That wouldn't go down good at court if it was ever found out. Then again, neither would faking his own death and that was a hell of a lot more serious than dating a human. I wonder if she knows.

Maybe they weren't dating, maybe she was a feeder. But then she wouldn't be in school right? He would simply take care of her. But one moroi taking blood isn't so bad. Maybe this was the case, she sure seemed pale enough for it.

At least she wasn't ogling like all other females in this town had been doing. We followed her to her house. The truck she drove was old but it was obvious she loved it. When we got to the house she told us to park it in her father's spot and follow her inside. Once we were both situated she asked if we wanted to drink something.

"No, I think it's better if we just start with the explanations and questions." Did he really have to so rude? It was obvious she was scared out of her mind and wanted nothing but get the hell out of here.

"Comrade, shush, you know you don't have to be afraid of us right? I don't know what anyone told you but we're not going to hurt you." I said, she relaxed then smiled.

"Do you always boss him around so much? From what I heard that was kind of hard to do." I think I was going to like this girl. I smirked and answered.

"No, not always, he is usually bossing me around. But sometimes I get to boss him around, isn't that right?" Dimitri grumbled something in Russian I didn't understand but Isa, Isabella is just too long, gasped and stared at him. She knew what he had said. Dimitri looked away guilty while she glared at him, oh yeah. I was going to like this girl.

"Okay, so you probably saw this question coming, but how do you know Ivan?" I asked when Dimitri seemed to have lost the capability of speaking.

"Ivan is my boyfriend or well, we're dating because boyfriend sounds weird." I got what she said, I had the same problem because Dimitri was most certainly not a boy.

"So do you like believe in the supernatural?" I couldn't outright ask if she knew of vampires so this was the next best thing.

"If you're asking if I know that you are both dhampires, that Ivan is a moroi and that there's an evil ancient race of undead vampires called strigoi, then yes I do." To say I was astounded was to put it lightly. He had told her! Why would he have done that? What good could it do?

We continued talking for the remainder of her school day with me finding myself liking her more and more. Dimitri did as well, when he got over his apprehension because of Ivan they seemed to be good friends. We were just discussing the group of Cold Ones that had lived here and her obsessive ex-boyfriend and I could tell Dimitri had to use all of his control not to hunt the asshole down. He was already caring for Isa as if she was his little sister, it was quite cute. And that was when the doorbell rang. Isa went to open the door and came back a few seconds later, before she could say anything Dimitri had already stood up.

"Ivan." So this was Ivan.

AdrianPOV

God, live at the academy was boring without Rose to flirt with while pissing of Belikov. Honestly, I don't know how he managed to get permission to take her away from the academy. I had tried more than a few times to get that done but even my money and influence couldn't persuade Alberta. She always told me to just stay away from Rose, that I wasn't good for her. Knowing she would rather want Rose to date her teacher than me kind of stung but I got it. Belikov seemed like a real stand up guy.

My pondering had started to annoy me so I decided to take a walk around campus, see what was going on here.

"Adrian, hey, do you know where Dimitri is?" Great Tasha Ozera. So not who I wanted to see. I guess I should be thankful Rose isn't here, she might have punched her just for the way Tasha was asking for Dimitri.

"No I don't, didn't anyone tell you? He and Rose are on a training exercise somewhere." I really hoped she would leave before they came back. Or this could become very awkward.

"Oh, well that's too bad, maybe I will see them before I have to leave again. Bye Adrian."

"Bye Tasha." Phew, she was gone.

TashaPOV

Seriously, the week I visit that little bitch has a training exercise with him? That wasn't a coincidence. I knew Rose didn't like me, she was jealous of me. She knew she would never have Dimitri because I already had him. Guess I was going to have to find out where this training exercise is taking place and accidentally show up there. Yes, if I did that Rose would have to suck it up. Dimitri would never send me away, he was too much of a gentleman for that. Now let's find some dumb guardian and get my answers.

An hour later and a lot of compulsion I had a place name. Forks, Washington. Now let's see if Rose really is as though as she looks. Forks, here I come.

**So, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and we have reached 375 views now. I'm really happy about that. Now click that button to review.**

**Bye, Bye**

**Lilith**


	9. Busted

**(A/N) I am so sorry for keeping you waiting this long but I had to. After my last update I had bursitis in my shoulder meaning I wasn't allowed to use my arm or shoulder for anything. I am getting better now but I also have finals coming up so the update after this may take a while as well. I still don't own anything but I do like to play with the characters.**

IPOV

I was worried, hell, who wouldn't be? My girlfriend was taken out of school by my 'brother' because I had apparently been in an accident and had asked for her. So her dad called me after they had notified him about her leaving, asking if I was okay and if he could do anything. When I told him I was fine and that I didn't have a brother he freaked out. So now I'm on my way to Forks High to find out who took Bella and who to incinerate.

There were multiple possibilities, the most logical one was that Dimitri found her first and had taken her out of school to talk. I hoped that was it because really, I didn't have enemies and Bella had made peace with Victoria or Vicky as she likes to be called. The only other explanation could be those Vicky had dubbed the Volturi but this wasn't the way they worked so I hoped it was Dimitri.

As I got there Charlie was already waiting. I could see he was freaking out but trying to keep a cool façade. He was failing though but I knew my façade was in place, years of being around Dimitri taught me how to do it.

"What the hell is going on? Why would someone pretend to be related to you and then take Bella?" I could tell he wanted to yell at me but didn't because we were in public.

"I don't know Charlie, just wait out here and I will see if I can get anything from the secretary or somebody else who saw my apparent brother." Of course Charlie didn't listen and followed me anyhow. God he was worse than my cousin when somebody turned him down.

"Excuse me Mrs. Cope? I am Ivan Zeklos, Isabella's boyfriend. Could you tell me who picked her up earlier today" The hint of compulsion I put in there should do the trick.

"Of course, it was your brother and a girl I think is his girlfriend. A little young, the girl, but very pretty. Her name was Rose and your brother's name was Dimitri but you already knew that of course." So my suspicions were true, though I did have a problem. If that girl was who I thought she was I might just be in a world of hurt very soon. I had heard about Rose Hathaway and she was said to be extremely loyal to her friends, something that was proved in Spokane. If she and Dimka were dating I would probably not be her favourite person right now. I left quickly with Charlie following behind me.

"So do you know them?" He was almost unable to leave the desperation out of his voice.

"I do, don't worry though. They would never hurt her, they're probably at your house talking." I knew this was what was happening. Even under orders Dimitri would never hurt a woman, she had to be a Strigoi for that to happen. This was certainly calming.

I figured Charlie would follow me so I simply drove to the house, thinking about how bad this could go. When I got there I didn't bother to wait for Charlie and just walked up to the house and rang the bell. I couldn't describe my relief when Bella opened the door and kissed me.

"Not that I'm upset to see you but what are you doing here?" I could tell she was trying not to alarm me so I whispered in her ear that I knew that they were here. At that she stepped to the side to let me in. We walked to the living room together and when I saw Dimitri I found myself unable to speak. He uttered one word.

"Ivan." And then I saw a fist flowing straight for my face. I knew I deserved it so I simply stayed put.

"I owe you an apology and one hell of an apology. And I deserved that." I said after whipping the blood from my chin.

CharliePOV

I had no idea what the fuck was going on but I was going to get some answers and I was going to get them soon. I liked Ivan, I believed he was good for my daughter but this was fucked up. The guy that had apparently taken Bella out of school had just hit him and he just stood there and took the hit. And the words afterward, what the fuck was with that? What had he done that was so terrible? He didn't seem the kind of guy to do anything bad. Or at least he hadn't seemed like that kind of guy to me.

"Why? That's all I care about. How could you do it?" The big guy asked. He sounded defeated, like he hadn't wanted to believe it. There was an accent in the guy's voice, the same Ivan had. Whoever this was came from Russia as well and was probably one of the people Ivan had cut contact with when he moved here. I was now seriously doubting the story.

"Why don't I introduce everyone first?" I heard Ivan ask. " This is Charlie, Isabella's father. Charlie this is Dimitri Belikov and the girl still sitting on the couch is Rose Hathaway." The name fit the man but looking over to the girl I noticed something. She was young, under aged young.

"I'm going to ask you two questions young lady and I want honest answers. One, how old are you? And two, are you in a relationship with him?" The second question I simply pointed to the guy, Dimitri.

"What are you going to do if you don't like my answers?" I had to give it to her, she had guts. She wasn't afraid of me, she was challenging me.

"We'll see." She sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering something to low for me to hear. Apparently Dimitri had picked up on it judging by the amused smile on his face.

"I'm seventeen, and yes I am in a relationship with Dimitri. Before you go on a rant, the headmistress of my school and the woman that practically raised me played matchmaker in this situation and are actually glad about it." I suspected the first part but the second part shocked me. They had been set up? Who in their right mind would do something like that. At my shock the girl smirked and patted my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm not being forced to do anything, if he tried I would kick his ass." Something made me believe the girl.

"Well it seems you all have something to discuss so I'll go and have dinner at the diner while you talk this out."

"Charlie, we can go to my apartment, we don't have to stay here." He was obviously feeling guilty for bringing this to my doorstep but he needed to talk this out with his friend so I simply patted his back and left for the dinner.

DPOV

To see my best friend after 2 years of believing he was dead was a shock and the hit I gave him was something he deserved for faking his death. I really wanted to hear that explanation though so I kept quiet as Isabella's father questioned Rose about her relationship with me. Her muttering about how he really shouldn't be behaving as if he was her father, knowing who her father was and how much the two men differed. Rose had met her father shortly after our encounter in the cabin and she had taken a liking to him, more than she ever had to her mother and called him dumb nicknames at every possibility.

"I know you don't want to hear this but I left for our own good. Do you remember Rhonda, the gypsy fortune teller at court?" At my nod he continued. "Two days before we were scheduled to go back to Russia, I went to her. Just for the hell of it. She gave me a prophecy, that neither of us would ever be truly happy if we continued to stay together. You had to get away from me to meet your soul mate and I would never approach her if you were there. I couldn't do that to you so I came up with a plan. I went to one of the few people I knew could help me, Ibrahim Mazur."

"My dad helped you fake your death! Why didn't he tell me!" Rose's outburst didn't shock me but the look on Ivan's face was priceless. He hadn't known who was her father and now looked more than a little scared.

"I did not know that Zmey was your father, though don't be mad at him. I asked him not to tell a soul. Anyhow, after that I moved here because of the climate and after two years I met Bella and we started dating a few months back. I can now see that Rose is the one you were supposed to meet and you look very happy with her, I can now only beg for you forgiveness and hope you still want to be my friend." I knew that all he had said was the truth, he didn't have a reason to lie. I could also see the look in his eyes when he looked at Isa, he loved her, even if he hadn't realized it himself, I could see it. Great I had taken over Rose's nickname for her, she was right though it fit her better.

"I forgive you, but if you ever do anything like this again, I will hunt you down and personally kill you, got that." It was the truth, at this point I just wanted my best friend back but if he ever pulled something like this again he was dead.

"Thank you, so much. And I won't do it ever again."

"Then can we go and get something to eat, I'm hungry." I started laughing at Rose's words and Ivan looked shocked to see me laugh.

"She can make you laugh! She really is your soul mate." This was good, I had my best friend back and we wouldn't be parted again.

TashaPOV

It wasn't very hard to find the little town called Forks. Finding the right place however was. When I showed the pictures I had of Dimitri and Rose to the third desk clerk of that day he finally recognised them and told me they had gone looking for the Chief's daughter, he gave me her address after a bit of flirting and compulsion so now I was on my way to the Chief's house. Dimitri would probably be there and I could finally convince him that he belonged with me and that Rose was just an annoying attention whore. Everything would be right.

The house wasn't hard to find and parking my car I noticed three other cars. Looks like someone is having a party, and I wasn't even invited I am hurt.

"Open up Dimitri I know you're there, just come out and then we can leave and lead our lives like we should." I shouted it while I banged on the door. He would open the door, even if it was just to avoid a scene for the girl's sake.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong house sweetie." I heard a bell like voice behind me. I whirled around, meaning to confront whoever it was but the minute our eyes met I didn't want to fight. The woman breathed in and then everything went black as she rushed forward and bit down on my neck and then the burning started.

**Can you guess who it was? And why? I hope you liked the chapter and please, please, please Review. I would really appreciate it. If you like Twilight crossovers go check out Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel.**

**Bye, Bye **

**Lilith.**


	10. Coming to Terms

**(A/N) Since my injury is getting better and better I can also post more again. Yay! I however also have finals so I have to study a lot. I'll post as often as possible. I do not own anything, just the idea of Ivan still being alive.**

_**Warning: From now on this story will contain femslash, I am not sure yet how much I will describe it but you have been warned. I do not want flames because you have a problem with lesbians, you have now been warned.**_

VPOV

I was on my way to visit Isa after a successful hunt when I smelt it, or rather her. I had been told about this by so many vampires but to smell it myself was incredible. My mate was close by. I followed the scent to a motel and from there to Isa's home. There she was standing, banging on the door and screaming for someone I had never heard of. Unable to keep myself from saying something I opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong house sweetie." She whirled around and I could truly appreciate her beauty. Her hair was long and inky black, her eyes such a bright blue and scars down her face that made her even more beautiful yet made me growl with the desire to kill whoever had done that to her. When she looked into my eyes I lost all control, I breathed in again and pounced. I bit into her neck easily and pumped my venom into her. I pulled back when Isa opened the door.

"Uhm, I have a feeling I already know it, but why is she changing?" God, I was glad I had told her about the feeling I had about my mate.

"She is my mate, do you know a place where I can take her?" I was not in to mood for idle chit chat and she knew that.

"There is an old abandoned house near the edge of town, take her there and then we'll see what we do once she wakes up." I nodded and left, not bothering with saying goodbye. I was much more concerned with my beautiful mate to be bothered with being polite.

I reached the old house without any difficulties and there was even an old bed with a good mattress. I laid my mate down softly, not wanting to cause her any extra pain. I looked for some water and a cloth and I cleaned the bite mark. The scars on the left side of her face were fading but I knew they would always be slightly visible. It would make her look more dangerous and that would come in handy if we ever came across other vampire that wished us harm.

I now just had to wait three days and I would have my mate by my side for all eternity.

BPOV

I got up to check the banging when it abruptly stopped. Dimitri had had an almost begging look on his face, begging me to go and not let him face whoever it was. To be honest she sounded kind of insane. To say I was surprised to see Vicky standing there with the woman in her arms was an understatement but I quickly realized this must be her mate. After the short conversation and sending them on their way I walked back inside.

"Not to sound rude but where is Tasha? She was the one screaming right?" Rose asked.

"That's her name? I'll have to text that to Vicky, it might come in handy. And yes, I guess that was Tasha but as I just found out, she is Vicky's mate and is turning right now." Fuck, we hadn't explained about the other kind of vampire yet so this could get uncomfortable.

"What do you mean, turning? Is she becoming Strigoi?" That was Rose and she seemed very worried. I wanted to ease her mind so I started my explanation of what Vicky and the Cullens were.

RPOV

I had a really hard time keeping in my laughter as she explained about the Cold Ones. They sparkled! When I voiced my amusement Ivan said he had done the same thing. It was simply idiotic.

However when Isa started her explanation of what she had been trough with them I wanted nothing more than to kill every single one of that poor excuse of a family. I could tell Dimitri wanted to kill Eddie boy for what his words, he had already started seeing her as family. Isa promised us we could try to kill him if we ever saw him, she wouldn't stop us.

My stomach started growling about ten minutes later and Isa said she would make dinner. Ivan and Dimitri, being the gentlemen they were, protested. Saying they could cook and that she didn't have to do it. She simply replied that she would like it if her kitchen didn't burn down in the next hour and left the guys standing there gobsmacked. Figuring I could make myself come in handy I followed her to the kitchen and set the table. Isa thanked me when I was finished but chased me out of the kitchen when I tried to taste some of the food. I couldn't help it. It smelled so good and I was so hungry!

JasperPOV

In the time we had been back we had found out that nothing had gone as we would have expected it to go. Bella had not been heartbroken by Edward dumping her but had seemed relieved, at least from what we had managed to gather. She also had a new boyfriend whom she had started dating only a few days after we left. I had seduced Jessica for that information.

Apparently the guy lived in Port Angeles and was 23, he was incredibly hot with sparkling blue eyes and though he was a little pale he seemed a lot healthier than us. She also told me he was Russian by birth and she said that Bella had been picked up by his brother who was just as good looking but had a lot more muscle.

When I explained everything I had found out to Emmet and Rosalie they were glad. Emmet because his little sister was obviously doing good fro herself and didn't let Edward drag her down. Rose was simply happy that Bella would get the chance on a normal human life. We decided to go to Bella's house around seven and when it was a quarter to seven we set out for her house. We had decided to take the car to keep some semblance of normalcy in case Charlie or her new boyfriend were there.

We got to her house at exactly seven and the second we stepped out we smelled it. Victoria had been here recently. I knew we should have killed that bitch when we had the chance. If she had killed Bella I would not only kill her but Edward and the Pixie Bitch as well. It would be their fault if Bella had died because they hadn't taken care of their mess.

We decided that Emmet would knock on the door and ask if we could explain everything, why we left and that we had become the Whitlock coven and had nothing to do with the Cullens anymore. I hoped she would forgive us but I knew that might not be as easy as it sounded. We had no idea of how she would react to actually seeing us, I was just hoping she didn't have matches near her if she turned out to be mad.

Emmet knocked and the door was opened a minute later but not by Bella, the man that opened the door was tall, slightly lanky and blond with blue eyes that sparkled with mirth but grew serious as he saw Emmet.

"What do you think you are doing here?" His voice was laced with a slight accent that seemed Eastern-European what shocked me, and Rose and Emmet was the venom in his voice. He knew I realized, Bella had betrayed us to a human that seemed to think he was all that.

"I know what you're thinking but no, though she did tell me, I'm not human myself so I wouldn't worry about it. Now what do you want?" I wondered what he was for a second until I heard Emmet speak.

"We just want to talk to Bella and apologize for what happened." He sounded like someone had kicked his puppy and the guy nodded stepped aside, called for Bella and told us to go to the living room. There was another guy in the living room and after a short conversation in what I guessed was Russian he went to the kitchen and Bella came out moments later.

She was apprehensive which I understood completely, I had tried to eat her the last time I saw her so she probably wasn't thinking about how she wanted to hug me. More like run away screaming and hope I wouldn't take long in killing her.

"I never blamed you Jasper." Her calm voice was startling until I realised the man from the front door had joined her. God I was out of it. I had to start paying better attention or I would get myself killed in no time.

"Why not, I tried to kill you." She really had no self preservation. Any normal human would have run screaming a long time ago, but not her. She just had to be weird.

"Because you probably not only felt your own bloodlust but also that of every other vampire in the room." The way she said, with so much conviction, I couldn't help but believe it.

"And lets not forget that thanks to you I finally got rid of Edward." What? She had wanted to get ride of Edward all along, well that certainly made me feel better.

"What do you mean get rid of Edward?" Rosalie was worried now, what if she decided to expose us to the entire town or tells the wolves what happened in Phoenix. They would kill us.

"I never wanted to date Edward. He forced me when I found out what you were. He told me the only way I could have found it out was if I was his mate and since he couldn't read me he decided I was." Geez that boy was fucked up, no wonder the wolves wanted him dead as well. They would have to get in line now though. I was going to rip him to pieces first, very slowly. Make him suffer and show him exactly what I would do to him. Use that goddamn 'gift' of his against him.

"He is so dead the next time I see him." Rose was pissed to say the least, I knew her feelings about forcing someone into anything. All this really explained the feelings I got from Edward though.

"Please don't, I already promised Rose and Dimitri they would get the honour." I chuckled at her words but was wondering who Rose and Dimitri were.

"You called?" A feminine voice came towards us. When the girl walked in I was surprised to say the least. The girl that walked in was Ibrahim's daughter. I had seen her picture but would have never thought I would actually meet her, much less in Bella's living room.

"You're Ibrahim's daughter." I didn't even ask I simply stated it.

"I am how did you know?" So I explained about seeing her picture on his desk and what he told me about her. That he had told me about her escape from the academy and what she had gotten involved in since returning. Then it hit me, the guy Bella was seeing was a moroi. How I hadn't seen it before was beyond me, all the signs were there, his paleness, the build and the muscled man who was probably his guardian. Then I remembered Victoria's scent around the house and front door and sobered up.

"Bella, don't freak out but Victoria has been here very recently." She interrupted me almost immediately.

"Jasper, and Rose and Emmet as well, don't worry about Vicky. We've become friends during your absence. She found her mate like an hour ago and she is turning right now. James was never her mate, she's gay." I was astounded, yet not surprised either. Bella was a loving creature that you couldn't help but like and the emotions coming from Victoria after we killed James were feelings of relief, not of anger.

We continued to talk until Charlie came home.

"So, is the piece of shit you call a brother back as well or did he finally get a brain and decided not to come back." The venom in his voice didn't surprise me, we had heard Edward's complaints about the man not liking him. He seemed to like Ivan just fine and I was happy for Bella, her father approved of the man she obviously loved. I did too approve of him, as long as he didn't leave her and/or break her heart I wouldn't torture him to death. She was my little sister and I would do everything for her.

"No Edward hasn't come back with us and even if he had tried we wouldn't have let him. He fucked up and it's time that someone gave him a good ass kicking for what he has done. We should get going, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Charlie simply gave us an approving nod and stepped to the side so we could leave. I hoped he would approve of us fully or we would be spending a lot of time in trees.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Was the last thing we heard as we went out the front door and got in the car. This had gone well, she hadn't yelled and I had finally gotten to apologize. Plus we would have a reason to kill Edward if we ever saw him again, and we would. He wasn't one to just give up his toys and if I guessed correctly Alice had something to do with it as well so I would get to kill her as well. Life was good.

All I had to do now is find out why the pull in my chest was coming towards me.

**So this was chapter 10 already. I never would have expected me to be capable of actually keeping up with a story but I'm doing it, thanks to my friends who unknowingly keep giving me ideas for stories. The whole Tasha/Victoria pairing also came from friends of mine who are in a relationship and are just the cutest couple. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it and I have a question and am wondering who knows this. It's not about Twilight but about Blood of Eden.**

**Who dies at the end of The Forever Song? Whoever knows this rocks because the books are so awesome. Thanks for reading and please Review, they make me very happy. **


End file.
